Humanismo
by Maira Lily
Summary: 5x16-5x17. Castiel se siente traicionado y abandonado por su creador, el ser más importante en su existencia. Pero se dará cuenta de que no todo está perdido.


**Humanismo.**

Disclaimer: Sobrenatural no me pertenece es propiedad de Erick kripke.

*Ambientado entre el 5x16 y 5x17.

Me senté en un banco en ninguna parte, las farolas apagadas y el corazón oprimido, como si ya no bombease sangre a ese cuerpo envuelto en una gabardina sucia. El cuerpo me temblaba, alcé una mano y observé como esta no conseguía mantenerse firme. Sentí una mezcla de sorpresa y… dolor. Si, me ardían los ojos y el pecho. Ese escozor, ¿sería lo que sentían los humanos cuando la tristeza les invadía? De pronto mis ojos azules se nublaron, una fina capa de agua apareció sobre ellos. No conseguía ver más allá de mis manos, todo parecía difuso. Parpadeé para aclarar la vista, entonces el agua resbaló por mis mejillas. Arrastré las gotas con el pulgar y lo miré detenidamente, sólo entonces me dí cuenta de qué era lo que me ocurría, estaba llorando.

Cuántas veces lo había visto en este mundo, cuántas veces le había visto hacer eso…

Ni el temblor ni el dolor disminuían, ni siquiera las lágrimas paraban. Entonces recordé, recordé lo que había visto hacer en este tipo de situaciones, beber hasta perder el conocimiento y gritar a la nada hasta perder la voz. Ya no tenía a quien gritarle, el cielo estaba más vacío que nunca, así que bebería hasta olvidar.

Me levanté y caminé, la noche se lo tragaba todo a mí alrededor. La gente caminaba sin fijarse en mí, absorta en sus propios pensamientos y dolores. Ajenos a que el mundo que pisaban no tenía sentido, ajenos a que el eje del universo no estaba, ajenos ante su inminente destrucción.

Con total parsimonia mis pies me llevaron a un bar y mis labios pidieron una copa de alcohol. Ellos mismos fueron los que vaciaron el dorado líquido que me quemó la garganta. Cuando él se sentía perdido, abandonado, traicionado, falto de fe, solo, inútil… Vaciaba una botella de algún licor y se tragaba las lágrimas. En ese momento me sentía igual, perdido, traicionado, abandonado… y apliqué el único método que conocía para curar mis males.

Dios me había abandonado, mi creador, mi tutor invisible, mi padre. Nos había abandonado a todos, dejando un universo huérfano tras de sí. ¿Lo peor? Esos ojos verdes perdiendo el poco brillo que les quedaba cuando sus propias palabras calaban tanto en su corazón como en el mío. No, Joshua no mentía y Dean tampoco, estábamos solos y en el peor momento.

Un vaso siguió al otro y ese fue acompañado por otro hasta que supuse que había más alcohol que sangre en mis venas. Ese mágico elixir me llenó la cabeza de recuerdos maravillosos, de recuerdos de esos ojos y de esos labios, de recuerdos de Dean. Ese humano con cara de ángel que me embriagaba más que el propio alcohol.

En algún momento las lágrimas cesaron, incluso el dolor cesó y lo único que quedó fue la ilusión de unos brazos fuertes acunándome. En ese momento de semiinconsciencia comprendí por fin la realidad. El centro de mi devastado universo no era Dios, no, hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de serlo. El centro de mi universo era Dean, era ese hombre terco, perseverante, que luchaba por la seguridad de los que amaba por encima de la suya propia. Dean, siempre tan divertido, siempre tan hermoso y radiante, incluso cuando no se sentía así, incluso cuando las lágrimas le arañaban el rostro y el tenía que arrancárselas para seguir siendo el chico duro.

Algo reventó en mi pecho y, pese a estar sumido en litros de alcohol, tomé conciencia de la realidad en la que estaba viviendo. Mi vida no había perdido el sentido, no había perdido todo en lo que creía en vano. Mi vida acababa de cobrar sentido, acababa de ganar todas aquellas cosas que no tenía antes. Ese sentido, esa razón de ser, la razón por la que seguir viviendo y luchando cada día, era un hombre de ojos verdes y labios carnosos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios y cerré los ojos degustando cada segundo de mi nueva existencia. Tal vez fuera huérfano, tal vez mis hermanos me hubiesen dado de lado, tal vez mis días como ángel estaban contados con los dedos de una mano. Pero teniendo a Dean junto a mi no necesitaba nada más. Tan sólo ver sus ojos verdes brillar con mayor frecuencia, pero eso era algo de lo que me haría cargo personalmente.

Fin.


End file.
